


N*S Brothers

by KaidouLOVE_JK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship MAY Occur, Update as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidouLOVE_JK/pseuds/KaidouLOVE_JK
Summary: Naruto was adopted by Sasukes parents.I do not know if I will continue this story, and if i do, how i will develop it (could become a sasunaru/narusasu fic or not) read at your own risk.





	

Naruto’s parents died before he was even 3 days old. On the way to the hospital, for a their 7th month check-up, a drunk driver had crashed into their car. Minato died instantly and Kashino a day after her son Naruto had been surgically removed from her womb. Naruto’s first few months of life were spent in the hospital, in a container with regulators surrounding, which when looked upon, seemed so cold with no one beside it to give it warmth. With his parents death Naruto had no care-taker or guardian. It was a miracle he survived. With this miracle though came costs. All funds left be either parent were dried up quickly and no adoption hopefuls were in want of a child already burdened by debt. He was sent straight to the orphanage after release. Naruto was cleared of immediate life endangerment but nothing could cure the setbacks of being born prematurely. With his body naturally underdeveloped he was exempt from chores and any other labor taxing work. Results from the car crash caused Naruto’s legs to never fully develop and lung damage. Naruto was in constant danger of hospitalization if he ever physically overexerted himself. With the orphanage was now his guardian, they did not wish or have the funds to pay expensive hospital bill. He was not allowed to play or run outside and even when inside he was carefully monitored and isolated from the other children. The other children soon became jealous of Naruto as he grew. He never had to do any chores, and none of the children noticed he wasn’t able to play with them. All they saw was a child always kept away in the “saftey” of his room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke’s 6th birthday was approaching at an alarming rate and Mikoto, his mom, was worried. She knew her son was an introvert and didn’t like socializing with others, especially those of his age. Sasuke was overly mature for a child and if you only heard him talk, some would say he was almost like a young adult. Even her eldest son Itachi hadn’t been like this to such an extreme extent. Itachi had other cousins to play with when he was young, but Sasuke had no one outside his brother. Mikoto had Sasuke in her late 30s causing him to be the physically youngest child in the Uchiha family. The closest he had to someone his age was his older brother, who was 11. Itachi though was known as a genius and didn’t have much free time, and with the free time he did have he would rather spend with his cousins like Shisui than his pesky little brother.  
Mikoto had recently talked with Sasuke’s teacher and the consensus if the conversation was weighing heavily on her mind. It seemed Sasuke only interacted with others in his class when forced and she personally had never heard her son talk about a friend at home. With a sigh, she resigned to wait until her husband, Fugaku, Sasuke’s father to come home and discuss it with him. Feeling only slightly comforted with a plan of action, Mikoto started dinner.

 

After the kids were fed and in bed sat down with her husband to talk. Fugaku himself was not completely worried but did think it would be good if Sasuke was better at socializing and communication with others. Since he was the second son, Sasuke wouldn’t take over the family business, but he would still play an important part in the managing system which would require him to have some social skills. So together they brainstormed of a way to socialize their son… Fugaku, the quick thinker, couldn’t help but wonder out loud on how much simpler it would be if Sasuke had a family member around his age to be friends with like Itachi had. This made Mikoto smile and slyly say, “maybe he can have one”. 

Mikoto visited the orphanage the next day looking for a child near her son’s age that could maybe bring him out of his shell. She had no problem with adopting a child as when she was young, she had wanted a house full of kids. Last night, Fugaku had only a tad bit wary, but let his wife do what she thought was best as they would be able to provide for another if that was the outcome and it would make her happy. So here she was talking to the head while being shown the children in the age group she was looking for. They had all been gathered from their chores and such to a place outside where they could play and interact with their maybe future parent. As she watched them play, none of them struck her as someone who could bond well with her youngest. As the head was talking she was only catching bits of the conversation until she said  
“there are 15 children total here within the age groups you….”  
“Wait. You said there was 15, I see only 14 outside” MIkoto interferred  
“Yes, Naruto number 15, but he was a premature birth and has leg problems. Since you were looking for a child to socialize with your son, Naruto just didn’t come to mind.”  
“May I meet him as well” Mikoto asked, slightly frustrated that the head had just assumed she wouldn’t have wanted to see this Naruto.  
“Well, of course” the head responded, “but I must warn you that he will never be able to do lengthy and tedious activities and is not the most social.”  
As they walked to Naruto’s room he head kept talking, informing her of Naruto and of his past/behavior. She learned of Naruto’s parents death, of how he was isolated because he “did not get along well with the others”. When they finally reached Naruto’s room, she walked in to see a young, small, and brightly colored child. He was quietly drawing on his table, with his face contorted in concentration. If she had to guess his age she would say around 4 but couldn’t be too sure. The head maybe noticing her confusion, said that he is 5 and would turn 6 in just a few months. He was a premature at birth, so he was a bit smaller than the others. With the head talking Naruto had taken notice of his guests.  
Looking up he smiled a very bright smile and said hi. With Naruto now looking at her, she could get a better look at him. With his spiky blond hair, there were blue eyes that looked like an endlessly clear sky. She also took note as while even though he had noticed his guests, he hadn’t gotten up to greet them but didn’t look cautious either. Walking over to the boy, while the head stayed back by the door, she kneeled and kindly asked what he was drawing. The little boy looked down at his paper as he tried to make sense out of the mess that become of his paper. 

After a while, he looked up and said “Well now I’m drawing a car, before it was volcano, then a portrait, and then a…...” he went on. Mikoto looked at the paper, studying it, and as she looked more deeply, she was able to make out the layers of pictures over picturers. Noting the other few papers around were just like this one, picture layering picture, till it really looked like nothing but scribbles covering every inch. Almost as if the paper was just soaked in colors. When he stopped his list, saying he couldn’t remember anymore, Mikoto just had to ask on why he didn’t get a new paper for each drawing. Naruto about to answer, was stopped with a glance toward the head; as quickly as he had opened up to her, he had shut down looking at his lap. Before she could fully analyze the situation to the fullest, the head called to her, telling her, as she could, Naruto would not be the best child suited for socializing with another. Understanding full well that something was wrong, just not what, Mikoto stood up and went to join to the head in the hall, after giving her goodbyes to Naruto. As she walked down the hall with the head, she asked questions about Naruto in the pretense of keeping up a conversation  
“So, do any of the kids ever visit Naruto?”  
“Sometimes, usually the slightly older can visit him at dinner time”  
“Do you watch/observe their visits”  
“No, why would we? Here we trust our kids to not do anything that either interferes with their chores or finding a family.”  
Sensing the head was gaining an attitude from the small suggestion that her orphans may treat another badly, she guided the “conversation” (really it was an interrogation) away.  
Asking the next question “So, does Naruto ever leave his room”  
As they were getting back to the other kids, the head answered “Of course, we have someone help him to the bathroom a couple times a day, even though it seems useless at points because he refuses at points. Either way are there any other kids you would like to see today.”  
Smiling politely, she declined and said she would return next week, after talking to her husband.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto told Fugaku all about her trip to the orphanage and her suspicions about Naruto. After hearing her story, Fugaku agreed that they would adopt Naruto. They would head over on his next day off to sign the papers and bring him to his new home. All this would be kept a surprise to Sasuke, but Itachi would help prepare his room and help keep his younger brother in the dark. 

\---------------------------------------- NEXT WEEK ------------------------------------------------------ 

Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi all went to the orphanage next Saturday while Sasuke was at his grandparents house. They got there at 10am that day and their meeting with the head to draw up the papers was at 10:30. As the head was not there, they talked to another worker and were allowed back to Naruto’s room to wait and be able to start creating a bond with the Naruto.  
As they reached the room, Mikoto took the lead as she was the only one that knew the way and the only one Naruto had met. Politely knocking on the door as she opened it, she called “Naruto-kun”. Fully opening the door, she saw Naruto sitting at his table dutifully drawing as he had been the first day they met. This time seemed different. There was a different, more sullen air surrounding the boy. Walking toward Naruto, Fugaku and Itachi followed her inside.  
Bending down to Naruto’s height, Mikoto made themselves known, and just like the first day Naruto didn’t seem to be the least bit fazed yet unique to this, instead of greeting with a smile there was a face void of emotion and a plastered smile. Mikoto was the wife of Fugaku, a part of the uchiha clan she could easily spot fake face expressions, even this one masterfully done for such a young age. As this was Fugaku and Itachi’s first meeting they knew no better but still felt something was wrong. Cautiously Itachi sent Naruto a small smile and introduced himself and his father as Mikoto studied his face, trying to find the source of his uneasiness.


End file.
